all about sex
by Mrspabbo
Summary: apa rasanya jika bercinta dengan sebuah robot? dan bagaimana jika kita mempunyai kekuatan, tetapi kekuatan itu dipergunakan untuk kepuasan semata. hunhan-kristao


Rated : M-esum

Sumarry : apa rasanya jika bercinta dengan sebuah robot? Dan bagaimana jika kita mempunyai kekuatan, tetapi kekuatan itu dipergunakan untuk kepuasan semata.

..

Tahun 2245.

Manusia telah berevolusi, menjadi haus akan seks tidak peduli dimanapun dan kapanpun jika mereka merasa 'ingin' maka saat itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk bercinta.

Bahkan kini pemerintah merancang sebuah robot terobosan baru, dengan menciptakan robot mirip manusia yang nantinya akan dipergunakan untuk pemuas nafsu.

Namun sangat di sayangkan harga robot itu masih terbilang cukup tinggi, nyaris menyamai harga sebuah satu unit apartmen. Sehingga jangan ditanya bila yang membeli hanya dari kalangan atas.

..

Seoul.

"jadi, luhan kau yakin akan membeli robot itu?" dua orang namja dengan pakaian casual tengah berbincang di lobby apartemen mewah, luhan tengah memperhatikan sebuah hologram kecil berbentuk layar yang terletak di meja bundar , sesekali matanya berbinar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"menurutmu, mana yang bagus yang ini atau yang itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk sebuah robot yang tertera dilayar itu. _G12 merupakan sebuah robot yang sangat membantu anda, jika anda merasa lelah dengan sensor yang sangat sensitive dia akan mempunyai inisiatif untuk memijit, dan tidak lupa tujuan utama di buatnya robot ini adalah untuk memuaskan nafsu pembelinya G12 sengaja kami rancang agar anda semua puas dan tidak merasa kecewa, kami memprogram supaya G12 bisa mejadi top bahkan buttom dan dengan sedikit sifat liar yang kami tanamkan dijamin anda semua akan puas dan tidak rugi telah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membelinya._

"wow, aku suka yang ini" luhan mendelik senang, seringai masih terpampang jelas di sudut bibirnya yang tipis sedangkan chanyeol sahabatnya hanya diam saja.

"belilah,sebelum kehabisan stok aku harus kembali bekerja bye lu" setelah itu chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan luhan yang masih duduk di lobby.

..

Disinilah para robot itu dibuat, dengan tampang yang menyerupai manusia asli yang membedakan hanyalah mata mereka yang bercahaya biru terang dan suhu tubuh mereka yang dingin itu dikarenakan mesin yang berada ditubuh mereka tidak boleh panas, apabila itu terjadi maka akan berujung dengan conslet.

Sensor pintu masuk menangkap seorang yang tengah melangkah dengan cekatan pintu kaca itu terbuka, hawa dingin menyambut luhan ini baru pertama kalinya dia kesini, yah biasanya dia hanya menyewa seorang untuk memenuhi hasrat seks nya namun saat melihat iklan di tv yang tampak menggiurkan itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kesini.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" seorang robot wanita dengan pakaian minim menyapa luhan, diteguknya air liur itu dengan kasar saat melihat penampilan yang wah, akal sehatnya buntu insting nya malah menguasai.

Sensor dari mata robot itu mengatkan bahwa pria dihadapannya ini tengah tertarik kepadanya, 65% suhu tubuh luhan mulai meningkat dengan perlahan , robot itu mulai mendekat kepada luhan dan dengan sekejap bibir mereka berdua menyatu.

Luhan melumat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan bibir tipis nan kenyal itu, robot itu hanya mendesah tertahan dan robot itu hanya pasrah saja "mmhhhhhh…aaahhhh..tuaann.." dipukulnya dada bidang luhan setelah itu tautan mereka terlepas, saliva berjatuhan dan bibir membengkak.

"aku ingin membeli robot model G12" luhan berbicara sembari menghapus sisa saliva yang masih menempel manis dibibirnya, robot itu kemudian melihat kearah komputer hologramnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana setelah itu "G12 tinggal satu unit tuan, mari ikut saya"

Mereka menuju lorong yang panjang, di samping kanan kiri terdapat sebuah dinding kaca yang didalamnya ada berbagai macam jenis robot. Tibalah mereka di sebuah pintu bercat putih, setelah terbuka didalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah komputer tempel "anda bisa memilih wajah mana yang anda inginkan" dan terpampanglah lima wajah berbeda luhan melihat satu persatu dengan seksama wajah yang pertama terlalu gelap untuknya, yang kedua terlalu sipit, dan yang ketiga mata luhan tidak dapat lepas dari pesonanya.

"aku pilih yang ini" tunjuknya pada wajah nomor tiga, sang robot itu kemudian mengklik wajah teresebut dan muncullah beberapa kolum yang harus luhan isi "silahkan, anda isi"

Di kolum pertama, terdapat pertanyaan ingin sifat seperti apa robot ini? Dan luhan mengisinya tanpa pikir panjang, harus bisa melayani hasrat seks ku yang begitu kuat, dapat membantuku jika aku sedang capek. Dijawabnya dengan singkat.

Dikolum nomor dua, dan seterusnya luhan isi tanpa halangan. "terimakasih telah membeli produk kami, barang anda akan segera kami kirimkan dua hari lagi, dimohon kesabarannya tuan" setelah itu luhan memutuskan untuk pulang.

..

Gangnam.

Hari ini, aku huang zi tao akan memulai hobiku seperti biasa, kalian tahu tidak bahwa aku mempunyai sebuah kekuatan super? Uh tiidak percaya ya Jadi begini sebenarnya sih bukan kekuatan super seperti yang superman punya hanya saja ayahku itu seorang professor dan saat dia sedang meneliti tentang mesin waktu, aku tidak sengaja masuk kemesin itu entah apa yang terjadi, aku malah memiliki kekuatan aneh.

Sudah 20 tahun aku memilikinya, saat pertama kali menyadari kekuatanku, aku sangatlah senang karena aku benci keramaian, dan saat aku menghentikan waktu semua terasa begitu sunyi dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Semakin lama, ide gila terus menghantuiku seperti sekarang ini aku memanfaatkan kekuatanku untuk memenuhi hasrat seksku yang terpendam ini, sepetinya aku mempunyai kelainan tapi biarlah aku sangat menikmatinya.

Jadi begini, aku pergi ke sebuah mall yang banyak pengunjungnya dan tibalah saat aku harus menghentikan waktu lalu, aku akan memilih siapa pengujung yang menarik perhatianku setelahnya aku langsung membuka semua bajunya, dan berbuat semauku.

Namja itu, berdiri tepat didepan store bernama Gucci sepertinya dia menarik saat ini aku terus saja mengamatinya, aku membayangkan betapa besar juniornya tersebut, dan pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja membuat adikku mengeras.

Detik berikutnya, waktu berhasi kuhentikan semua yang ada disini tidak bergerak jam masih menunjukan pukul 2.35pm dengan segera kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju namja disana hingga sampailah aku didepannya, wajahnya gentle sekali. Aku membelai lembut kedua pipinya posisi yang menguntungkan sekarang namja itu tengah berdiri tegak hingga memudahkanku untuk membuka bajunya.

"mhhhh….sshhhh…." desahku seraya menikmati bibir nya yang tebal ini tanganku tidak tinggal diam, ku buka kaos oblong birunya itu dan tampaklah abs nya yang sempurna dengan nipple berwarna coklat tampak menggairahkan tak menunggu lama tangan kiriku memilin-milin dengan lincah "oohh..sayanggg….ahhhhh." setelah itu aku membuka celana jins nya dan tampaklah celana dalam berwarna hitam itu dengan sesuatu yang tidur didalamnya segera aku menciumi kejantanan itu dan menggulumnya "slurrrrppp…aahhhhh nikma…ttt…."

Keringat masih bercucuran dikeningku, penisku sudah berdiri tegak tapi aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya dengan cepat aku memakaikan baju itu seperti semula, lalu aku mengambil bajuku tapi tidak memakainya aku kembali berjalan kini aku ingin seorang wanita, hingga mataku menangkap sosok wanita tengah duduk di bangku sepertinya dia ingin meminum air terlihat dari posisinya yang mendongak keatas dengan air mineral ditangan kirinya.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…..hangatt….ssshh" penis ku masukan kedalam mulutnya, aku memaju mundurkan penisku dengan cepat karena aku merasakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai batasnya "shiiiittt…" crottt dan tumpahlah cairanku kedalam mulutnya, karena tak ingin meninggalkan curiga aku , segera menciumnya menghisap cairanku sendiri hingga mengalir ke tenggorokanku, aku mengabsen giginya satu persatu, hingga tak setetespun sperma yang tersisa di mulutnya.

…

Anjir, ini apa hoy nyebut hahaa

Sebenernya ini udah bulukan banget di folder yah daripada gak update hehe.

Ini akan jad dua side, hunhan dan kristao, so

Tbc atau end?


End file.
